


Every Breath You Take

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: Description: You are invited to the wedding of the millennium, much to your surprise.  At least you’ve got a friend in Bucky at your table to make it easier.  (Bucky Barnes x Female Reader fic)Word Count: 3540Author’s Note: Mostly fluff.  A hint of angst if you squint.  The song that was my prompt was “Every Breath You Take” by the Police and I also added “The Way You Look Tonight” by Frank Sinatra, “It’s Been A Long, Long Time” by Harry James and his Orchestra, and “Say You Love Me” by Jessie Ware.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/gifts).



> This is for @tilltheendwilliwrite’s 6K followers challenge! I went through a couple of different ideas for the challenge but this is the one I ended up with. Congrats, love. You deserve all the followers. I love your work and I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for giving us some incredible stories, most of which I’m addicted to, and original characters that are compelling and incredibly lovable.
> 
> Thanks for reading it over and betaing for me, @wingsyouburn. You’re the best! 💜

 

 

 

“Explain to me again how this is a love song?”

You couldn’t help but tip your head back and laugh.

“What? It sounds like it was written by a stalker!”

This earned one James Buchanan Barnes a smack on the shoulder as he twirled you around the dance floor.“First of all, never malign the name of Sting again.That’s just rude.I know you’re old, but come on.He’s a classic.Secondly, the 80s were weird.Well, might have been the early 90s.I dunno.Doesn’t matter.Point is that it is the song of a man who wanted to be with the one he loved.For every breath.Every moment.Everything that matters.”You sighed and shook your head.“It’s really romantic, Buck.Trust me.”

This was not a conversation you ever expected to have.Then again, you never expected to be invited to the wedding of the millennium. But the creamy envelope had been on your desk one morning cordially inviting you to celebrate the union of one Anthony Stark and one Virginia Potts.You were the only analyst you knew invited to the shindig, which was quite the surprise.You hadn’t known that Tony knew you existed but there you were, dancing with the Winter Soldier.Being a high level analyst, you had been called in to help plan some of the more effective missions over the last six months, which was how you grew to call Bucky a friend.

And you were not about to bemoan a chance to dress up.All of Southampton had been booked in an attempt to keep this event private.You would never dream of turning down a whole weekend of all inclusive spa and food packages, even if there wasn’t a wedding at the end of it. The whole thing was rather impressive.Happy Hogan had overseen the planning, one that saw that there was no press invited and kept the airspace clear over the mansion they were currently celebrating in.If you had been the bride, there was no doubt you would have been thrilled.It was a masterful job. 

“Okay, but he’s talking about watching her all the time.Did I miss something?Thought stalkers were creepy.” He appeared confused but you could see the hint of a smile hiding in his eyes. 

“Yes, stalkers are creepy but this is sweet.It’s different. And Sting is a legend.”You laughed.“A freaking legend.” 

“That’s who sings this song?”

“Well, yeah.With his band.The Police.”

Bucky laughed and twirled you around.“The stalker’s band is called The Police?”

“He’s not a stalker!”That was a little louder than you intended and there were more than a few couples who glanced in your direction.“God, Bucky, I swear, you just like riling me up.”

“Well, you’re cute when you’re pissed at me.”

You glared and glanced again.Bucky was infuriating.On missions, he was always joking as he listened to you chirp instructions in his ear. 

“I’m sorry.It just sounds weird compared to what I’m used to when it comes to a love song.”

“Well not everyone was raised to be a gentleman, Barnes.Not my fault your old man sensibilities are showing through.”

He laughed.“Come on, doll.Play nice.”

Shaking your head, you looked back at him.“I never play nice.Or haven’t you seen my recent mission proposals?”You raised a brow.“Besides, rumor has it you were quite the ladies man back in the 40s.”

“You been talking to Steve about me?”

“Never.And you’re pointedly ignoring the missions I mentioned.”

“I looked over the briefs.”Bucky dipped you back a little as the song drew to an end.“They’re rough.For the bad guys anyway.Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Honestly, you weren’t sure that was possible. He was the first Avenger to get to know the brains behind the missions.And it was likely the reason you had been invited to the wedding.Steve and Sam had followed shortly after and you found yourself invited to their side of the compound for dinner more and more.You offered him a smile before patting his chest and taking a step back.“I sincerely doubt you could actually get on my bad side.”The bar was calling your name so you made your way towards it.

“Oh yeah?”He followed you, hand on the small of your back as you wound your way through the tables to wait in line. “And why is that?”

“Aside from the fact that you are actually my friend?Pretty sure you’re how I ended up at this swanky ass wedding.I haven’t been good about self care lately but the massage and mani pedi I got yesterday were gifts from god.Or Tony Stark.”You paused and chuckled, mostly to yourself.“Same thing, I suppose.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Y/N.I was surprised I ended up on the guest list.Not like Tony’s my biggest fan.”

It was no secret why that was.“Yeah, but he forgave you.Might not be easy to live with, but he did.”You ordered a drink and turned back to Bucky while the bartender got to work.“Besides, Tony Stark has no idea that I exist.And I was the only analyst invited so it’s not like he invited the whole department.This is an intimate affair.At least as far as it can be given the bride and groom.”

“You don’t know?”

“What do you mean?”You took the glass from the bartender and moved away towards the balcony. 

“I promise you, Tony Stark knows exactly who you are.He might not have been on any of your missions lately but I know that was because he promised Pepper he would be alive for the wedding.And unscathed.” Bucky laughed as he held the door open for you.“I’m pretty sure Pepper would have killed him herself if he’d broken that promise.So, really, your excellent planning is the reason this whole swanky ass wedding, as you called it, happened.”

“Huh.”You paused and considered that.It was unusual for Iron Man not to be a part of missions but you knew he could be called in if things went sideways.Which they hadn’t.“I… I never thought of it that way.”

“Be that as it may, it’s still true.So that’s gotta be something, right?”

Nodding, you moved passed him to look out over the beach.The moon has risen and you liked the way It reflected off the waves.He moved to stand beside you, leaning on the railing as you sipped your drink.The happy tones of Frank Sinatra made their way out through the closed doors and you smiled.Love was in the air, but it was a wedding.

“Now, this is more my speed.Care to dance?”He held out his hand.

“Kind of like being outside.”

“Who said anything about going back in?”He took the glass from your fingers and rested it on the railing before taking you in his arms.“I might have been a bit of a ladies man back in the day, but at least I took risks and learned to dance.Steve was always waiting for the one.”

“And what were you doing?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.Maybe I was trying to find the one.”He shrugged but didn’t falter in the steps as he led you around the balcony.The song was faster than the previous one you’d danced to but you managed to keep up well enough.“Didn’t really work out for me the way I thought it would.”

“Bucky…”

“No, it’s alright, Y/N.”He chuckled.“Okay, alright is probably a poor word choice, but it is what it is.I’m working on making my peace with it and since I’ve been invited to Tony’s wedding, I think he is too.”

There wasn't really anything you could think to say to that so you let Frank Sinatra sing about love.Bucky spun you and you found yourself laughing, nose wrinkling as the crooner described.Your dress flared out and you smiled, feeling like that gown was a good choice.Maybe Bucky had done that on purpose.It moved you both back to a lighter feeling, which was appropriate.It was a wedding.A celebration. 

As “The Way You Look Tonight” ended, they called for the bride and groom to do the garter and bouquet toss.“Huh.”Bucky laughed and looked at you. “Guess they still do that, huh?”

“Yup.”You popped the last letter and looked at the door.“Please don’t make me go in there.”

“Why would I ever try to force you to do anything?”

“Tradition.”You looked up to see him watching you.“Barnes, I swear.I’ll give you fifty bucks to be anywhere but here in the next thirty seconds.”The call for all the single ladies was unmistakable as you gave him your best pleading face.“Please?”

“You don’t—”

“Now, Barnes, or I swear to everything I will make sure you end up in frozen mud on your next mission.”

“Jeez, doll.”Chuckling, he ushered you towards the stairs that led to a lower terrace.“What’s with you and bouquets?You allergic to flowers?”

Unable to help it, you laughed.“No, more like allergic to the sweaty guy who would inevitably catch the garter and then paw my leg as he slid it up.”You let out a sigh as you resumed looking out over the ocean and the sand below.“And then I’d have to dance with him and he’s inevitably drunk since this is a Stark event and there is a rather extensive open bar.Tony isn’t one to skimp on something like that.”

“No.No, he’s not.”His cool metal fingers slid along the back of your arm.“Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of a pessimist?”

“I prefer realist,” you said, glancing back at him.“Haven’t been to a wedding a while.I also didn’t feel like being mauled as the entire group of women drove for the flowers.It’s not really my scene.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No. But I would feel guilty for not participating if I was watching.Now I can say I wasn’t in the room when the call went out.”The door on the balcony above opened and some guests spilled out, laughing.“Come on.”You took Bucky’s hand in yours and headed towards the next set of stairs, ones that took you down to the beach.There were a couple of security guards standing by and you gave them a smile before slipping off your shoes and leaving them on the stairs behind you. 

“You really wanna walk on the beach in that get up?” Bucky asked as his shoes and socks joined yours.

You raised your shoulder in a half shrug.“Not like I have any other fancy weddings or parties to go to in the near future.Don’t care if I end up with sand on the hem.”The sounds of the party faded as you approached the water’s edge and began to walk along the damp sand.A wave would come along and tickle your toes, helping to relax you.“I’m better with ops than I am people,” you murmured, glancing at the man who had fallen into step beside you. 

“I don’t see it that way.” 

“Well, I do.So, thank you, but it doesn’t change anything.”

He stopped, reaching for your hand to keep you by his side.“Hey, come on now.If anyone gets it, it’s me.You called me a ladies man before.I haven’t been that man in a long time.This is more my speed but I stayed at the reception because I like talking to you.You’re my friend, Y/N.”

“And you’re mine, Buck.”You gave him a smile and squeezed his fingers before returning to your walk.He did nothing to pull his hand from yours so you just enjoyed the warmth of his hand.And tried not to think about the contrast his hands had when it came to temperature. 

You weren’t sure how far you’d gone but it was even quieter and you breathed out a heavy sigh.“Thank you.”Your eyes flicked from the beach and water in front of you to the man walking beside you.“For being my friend.Sometimes I’m bad recognizing when I have one.It’s why I work so hard.I’m good at planning. But socializing isn’t really my thing.”

“Like I said, I get it.”He stopped and pulled out his phone.“Allow me to take you back to our previous conversation.”Bucky flipped through whatever he was looking out and soft music was soon playing from his speakers.“This is a love song.Without any hint of stalker.”He tucked it in his pocket and held out his hand.

Laughing, you accepted his invitation to dance.Bucky pulled you into his arms, holding your hand and keeping his other on the small of your back once more.And you started to sway.It was slow and you found your head resting against him as he hummed along.You had to admit that this was kind of a perfect love song.Slow.Sweet lyrics.Perfect for the kind of dancing you were doing.You allowed yourself to imagine the kind of time that it had been written for, lost to the image in your head as you closed your eyes.

_“You’ll never know how many dreams I’ve dreamed about you.Or just how empty they all seemed without you.So kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again.It’s been a long, long time.”_

It felt appropriate for something Bucky would chose to play, reminding you that you could do with a little broadening of the types of music you listened to.A thought for later, when you weren’t dancing on the beach.Soon enough, the song was over but Bucky didn’t stop swaying with you.It kept the smile on your face.“You know, all modern day loves songs aren’t like that one. ‘Every Breath You Take’ is a classic, but I’ve got others to recommend.Something I think more your speed.”

“Oh yeah?”He grinned and pulled his phone out, unlocking it before handing it to you.“Hit me with it.”

You shook your head and found the Jessie Ware song you loved.If you were to ever get married, this was certainly going to be one on the list.That was a big if.Not that you were thinking about it when the tones of “Say You Love Me” started to play.You tucked his phone back in his pocket before sliding your arms around his neck and resuming the swaying you’d been doing.“And we tend to dance like this.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”His hands were on her waist and you tried to ignore the fact that it felt a little like a middle school dance.Something changed as you two danced in the sand but it wasn’t something you were going to give voice to.Even when one of his hands moved further up your back to pull you closer.With your bodies pressed together, you sighed softly, eyes falling closed as you softly sang along with the song.This was far from what you had expected from tonight.Sure, there would have been dancing, and you were certainly looking forward to the cake that was likely being cut as you swayed in the arms of Bucky Barnes.But it was far from your mind as you opened your eyes to glance at Bucky again.

“Y/N…”

“Yeah?”Your teeth worried the inside of your lower lip as you waited him out.

“I think I’m still kinda broken.I know Shuri did what she could to get it out of my head, but I…”

He trailed off and you knew.In that moment, you knew that he’d connected with you the way you had with him.Your palm cupped his cheek and you stopped moving. “It’s okay.For the record, I think everyone is a little broken by their pasts.It’s part of being human.But this isn’t just two friends ditching a wedding to walk on the beach.Is it?”

“Not to me.” 

“Well, okay then.”You let your hand encourage his face closer to yours, pausing when you felt his breath against your skin.He took the last step and kissed you.It was a damn good first kiss and you let your hand move back into his hair as he wrapped his arms tight around you.His tongue teased along your lips and you parted them for him, tasting him as it deepened. 

His hands on your back, the way he pulled you closer and closer, as if he couldn’t get enough of you. It was unexpected and pretty damn hot to have him pressed against you, the waves lapping behind you.When they started to tickle your toes again, you parted and looked into his eyes.“Maybe we should relocate before the tide gets any higher, Bucky.”

“Your room or mine?”

 *****

Sunlight filtered across your face and you turned away from it, pressing your cheek against the warm bare chest of the man beside you.In his sleep, he pulled you closer. It made you smile and sigh.There was no way in hell you were getting up now.You snuggled in and closed your eyes, even when he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

Last night had been the kind of magical that you’d seen in every rom-com ever.Not because of mind blowing sex.There actually hadn’t been anything more than incredible kisses and a little teasing here and there.When you’d returned to his room, Bucky had been quite the gentleman.He leant you a tee shirt to sleep in, keeping you wrapped up in his arms as you both drifted off between slowing kisses.

So neither of you were expecting a knock on the door.You groaned and moved to bury your face in the pillow instead of against the fantastic smelling Bucky Barnes.“It’s your room.You get it.”

“Whoever it is can piss off.”

Laughing, you shoved his side, unsurprised when he didn’t move an inch.Not like you had superhuman strength.The knocking resumed and you poked him.“Make them go away, Buck.I’m all snuggly and sleepy.” 

With a groan, he got up and pressed a kiss to your shoulder before getting out of bed.At least he was wearing soft sleep pants.He went to the door and you didn’t bother to listen as you wrapped yourself around the pillow and sighed.It was a good bed, better for the company you’d enjoyed. 

A few moments later, Bucky came back, chuckling to himself.“You gotta hand it to him.”

“To who?” you asked, opening one eye to see Bucky holding a tray with two coffee cups from the cafe in town and a white box.The aroma of coffee was unmistakable and you forced yourself to sit up as he joined you back in bed, sitting beside you. 

“Tony Stark.He’s observant as hell, even on his wedding day.”

You frowned and he moved the drink carrier off the box to see the note scrawled on top.“Saved you both some cake.Glad you finally opened your eyes.Tony and Pepper.”It took a moment for your brain to process what you had read and then you started laughing.For being an analyst, someone who was aware of every possible contingency in a situation, you’d been pretty damn blind.There had been more than friendship building between you and Bucky for a while and it seemed everyone had known but the two of you.“Think I figured out how I got invited to the wedding,” you said between giggles.“Wonder if Steve was in on it too.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.He was always asking about you.”Bucky handed you the cup with your name on it, unsurprised to find your favorite drink inside as you took a heavy sip.He put his drink on the nightstand and stretched back out beside you.“Can’t say I hate the idea of cake for breakfast.” 

Opening the box, you found two decent sized pieces and smiled.“Maybe I’d like something else for breakfast.We could enjoy the cake after.”

“What did you have in mind, doll?”

You took another sip of coffee before setting it and the box on the nightstand.“I think I’ve got a few ideas.”His hand skimmed along your side as he pulled you down to join him.He rolled over and leaned into you, nuzzling your nose with his own. 

“I’ve got a few of my own, Y/N.And I wanna hear every single gasp and moan.” Bucky shifted again to trail his nose along your jaw and settle between your legs, pressing his body against yours.“Every single sound.”He rolled his hips into yours and you whimpered.“Every breath you take.” 


End file.
